Parameters relating to signal transmission or reception may be adjusted based on the length of the cable over which signals are transmitted. An electronic device may estimate the length of a cable to which it is coupled and adjust signal transmission and/or reception parameters accordingly. Cable length estimation presents significant challenges, however. For example, the results of an automatic gain controller (AGC) in a transceiver of the electronic device may be used to estimate cable length, but such estimates have low precision. Reflections from a pulse (e.g., a Fast Link Pulse as defined in the IEEE 802.3 family of standards) may be used to estimate cable length, but the pulse width limits the precision of the estimate. A narrow pulse, however, may not provide an adequate reflection to measure the length of a long cable.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings and specification.